A Good Girl Gone Bad
by DisownedPrincess
Summary: Sometimes what you've always wanted isn't what you really need. Full summary inside! Read and review please M for later chapters. PAUSED. This story is ready for adoption. Just PM me your plans for this, and I'll think about it. Plagiarism is a crime.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this Harry Potter Fanfiction is based on a novel by Cathie Linz entitled, "Good girls do." I do not own anything, I'm just a poor shipper, who will go down with my ship, HHr that is.

* * *

A good girl gone bad

Sometimes what you've always wanted isn't what you really need.

Summary:

Hermione Granger couldn't be more content with her job at the local library, nestled in a placid, picturesque Hogsmeade Town. Until her wacky shopaholic mother and a sarcastic emo rocker sister, decide to crash her quiet party of one… and a new guy roars into town on his Harley, shaking up more than just the books on her shelves.

Harry Potter never thought he'd set foot back in the dull town where he'd spent his youth. But when his abusive father dies, he's forced to return and take care of the family bar, called, 'the three broomsticks'. While trying to get the people of Hogsmeade Town to lighten up a little, he makes an unlikely alliance with a feisty librarian, whose pages he'd really like to turn, tempting this good girl to be very bad.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Four years of college and two more of graduate school had gotten Hermione Granger where she was today –wearing a too-tight Bo Peep costume and staring down the Mayor's belligerent adolescent son.

"Unhand the goldfish, Ronald, and no one gets hurt."

Ronald Weasley, the twelve year old Mayor's son, stood at the edge of the artificially made pond, poised with the fish near his mouth.

"It's a koi, not a goldfish." Ronald said, irritated. Hermione took a deep patient breath, she always deal with this red-headed kid, she must be a pro when it comes to taming him by now.

"Unhand the Koi." She said, staring down at him with her Angelina Jolie kick-butt tone.

"Put it back in the water _now_!"

Reluctantly, Ronald drops the fish on the water, muttering curses under his breath.

She's kind of thankful, because she saved another prized koi of the Library Director from the notorious hands of Ronald Weasley. The pond is also the only centerpiece of the public library, so she also wanted to protect it.

Hermione adored this town. She's originally from the noisy-busy Brooklyn, New York, and it's a great blessing to be living in this quiet and peaceful town of Hogsmeade, Pennsylvania now. She also loves her job as a reference librarian. Then and now she admired the way the town is surrounded by hills and greeneries, like they're cradling it. The landscape provided the perfect backdrop of the Victorian architecture City Hall, just across the Library, and the ever so clean and green Town Square. All of the houses have white picket fences enclosing a well manicured lawns and well-maintained homes along streets with names like, Goblin Way and Pixie Street.

Yes, Hermione loved Hogsmeade Town.

As for her Bo peep costume, complete with the stupid bonnet but with an addition of net stockings, wayward ruffles and a hoop skirt… Well, she's not really fond of it. And she pretty much has no choice, because this is the only costume left for her that is her size. In this town, they take every holidays and festivities very seriously, but Halloween is the only holiday Hermione despises, -well also Valentine's day. She reluctantly wore this outfit because of the town's yearly Fall Fun Day festivities which is tonight, they celebrates it a day before the Halloween.

Her peace and quiet suddenly interrupted by a drawling voice of a man.

"I thought a Bo Peep's job was to watch the sheep, not the fish."

Hermione didn't recognize the man and the big bad Harley parked nearby. The newcomer, dressed in black jeans and a T-shirt, he was leaning in one of the oldest oak trees in town. She figured he must be just passing through town, because he's too dangerous-looking to be a native.

Not that she feared about her safety. The man didn't exude that kind of danger. No, this is elemental, male to female. She couldn't really see him because of the shadows casts by the tree's massive trunk, but she could tell he was tall and well built. Hermione squinted, trying to get a better look at him, from the past approaching twilight. He had broad shoulders, lean waist, and nice Pecs.

Feeling guilty for staring, Hermione fiddled with her bonnet, and only then that she notices Ronald wasn't there anymore, leaving her with the newcomer –dangerously hot newcomer. Taking her bonnet off, she said; "The library is closed." Not that she thinks he cared for the library; it's just something to say.

"That what you do in this town to have fun? Dress up and eat live fish? You must be pretty hard for entertainment around here.

She immediately defended her adopted hometown. "Hogsmeade town has some wonderful entertainment venues, including the Hogwarts Castle-,"

"Venues, huh?" he drawled.

So hottie-biker man was mocking her, was he? Probably he thinks she's some easy game. If she only has her shepherdess staff with her right now, she'll yank him on the pond.

Okay, maybe dunking him is an intense reaction to his comment. Maybe she thought this because of the way he's treating her, he hadn't even bothered to step out of the shadow to politely introduce his self; not that she thinks he's up for let's-be-friends basic steps.

"This is a wonderful Town." Hermione said like the way she states her name, with proud and confidence.

"Right." He drawled, and then took a step closer.

Hermione immediately waved a cautionary hand, "Wait, you can't leave your bike there. It's a no parking zone."

"I'm not parking, just stopping for a while." He answered. Hermione can now see him from the light the lamp posts are providing; his face has a depth of dark masculinity in it; well, maybe because of his unshaven beard, Hermione is not really a fan of guys with beards, but his are okay, sexy, just the right amount of stubble. She wonders how would that feels on her neck as he kisses her. Hermione wanted to slap herself for thinking that bad thoughts.

"I doubt the police will see it that way."

"So you're trying to protect me from being abused by the local cops, huh?"

"Our police officers are all-,"

"Wonderful…" He said cutting her off, with his mocking smile. "I bet the fish and the library and even the grass are wonderful too."

Normally she would introduce herself, but the way this guy is acting, she wouldn't. He didn't even show his self, like she wasn't worth straightening up for.

"If you don't care for it here, you're welcome to keep going; you go straight to that road till you see the _famous _Hogwarts Castle, there's an interstate behind that, it will take you to the next city." There, she said it like the professional 'information teller' that she is, very Marian the Librarian.

"Trying to run me out of town already?" He said, with his mocking tone, that irritates Hermione to no end.

"Not really, you just don't seem to be happy with your surroundings."

"Happy with my surroundings?" He's doing it again, mocking her choice of words, but now there's a hint of bitterness in his words.

"You could say that, I'm not real happy with my surroundings at the moment."

"Are you lost?" Hermione asks.

He laughed, but it wasn't the happy sound. "Yeah, you could say that, too."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Why would you want to?" He's grinning again.

"Because I'm a librarian, it's what I do; I help people find what they're looking for." She answered. "That's why you picked that Bo Peep costume? Because you are good at finding things that are lost?"

"I didn't pick it. This was the last one left that fits me." She suddenly became conscious.

"It fits you… _well_."

Something the way he said it makes her look down to her outfit; making sure there wasn't a 'wardrobe malfunction.' Good, both breasts are still covered, barely. "Something wrong?" He asks.

His voice is sexy, that even just reading a phone book, it will make someone pool juices on their knickers, someone like her. Damn.

"Wrong? No there's none." She answered, clearing her mind from all those naughty bad thoughts. Hello? She just met him like what? 3 minutes?

His impact on her is definitely the highest and the strongest.

She realized that she needs to go now; she might be late for the festival that will be held in the town square.

"I need to go now." She said.

"Want a lift?" he gestured towards his Harley.

The snapshot of her hoop skirt flying over her head as they drives had her saying, "No, thank you."

"Alright."

Hermione suddenly feel a touch of regret at his departure. She didn't even know the guys name, but she couldn't look away as he moves to his bike. He had a way of moving –part sexy swagger, pure male– that was downright seductive.

But you know what, if her mom was here, if her mom is the one who had been asked for a ride, Mrs. Elizabeth 'Betty' Granger, would hop in a heartbeat. Is that creepy or what? Her mom suddenly pops into her mind. Sighing she just continued to the Town Square, hoping to see hottie-biker man again.

God, she needs something, a caffeine maybe? She needs to fix her mind right now.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I forgot to mention on the first chapter, this is very OOC and AU.

Rose: Yes, Ron 12 Y.O. way to go. I mean he does act like one isn't he? And anything is possible when you want to.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry Potter once said that hell would freeze when he'd set foot in this damned town again. So maybe the devils are mighty cold right now. He smirked.

He remembered when a lot of people in here had likened him to a devil, a hell-raiser. He'd certainly done all he could as a teenager to earn his "bad boy" reputation. After a while, the stories got a life of their own, and got increasingly exaggerated with each telling.

Harry never bothered denying any of them. What was the point? He didn't care what other people thinks of him.

It's his father who was so wrapped up about it. His father, James Potter, the ever so caring and 'responsible' dad, when behind closed doors, with his belt, he would show Harry what the real meaning of obedience is.

He was fourteen when he first fought back. Earning a new way of beating, closed-fist punching was replaced by verbal assaults that made the most damage.

So why had his old man left him the pub when he died?

The papers said he was supposed to take care of it for six months before he could do whatever he wants to do with it. Harry wanted to tell the attorney that he could do whatever he wants to the property. But no, he didn't do that. He's broke, and he needed the money so bad. The reasons why didn't matter. The bottom line is he _did_ it. He wasn't proud of the fact. There were too damn many things in his life lately that he wasn't proud of.

He was far from perfect, unlike Hogsmeade Town.

Harry's gaze wandered to the kids that are lining up in a cotton candy trolley. Even the little children are practiced to be a good seed. Their Halloween costumes take his mind to that sexy librarian he met just a minute ago. Sexy and librarian, he hadn't thought he could put those two words together, but that woman, is the epitome of that.

"You're the owner of that Harley on the library, aren't yah?" Harry looked to see a red-headed boy standing beside him; his face is dotted with freckles that are almost ghastly. He recognize the boy from his encounter awhile ago, he's… yeah Ronald, that naughty boy who was about to eat live fish.

"Yeah." Harry answered, looking back to the tents that served as booths around the Town Square.

"Sweet," Ronald said, making Harry smirk. "How was it like riding that?"

"Sweet." Harry answered, using Ronald's word.

"Are you gonna tell my dad about the fish?" He suddenly asks.

"Why who's your father?"

"The Mayor."

"Arthur Weasley is your father?"

"Yeah"  
"That sucks." Harry said.

They exchange grins. "I know; would you let me ride your bike?"

"That depends." Harry replied, placing his hands on his jacket pocket.

"What's your name?"

"Don Corleone."

"Yuck, seriously? Isn't that like from a movie?" Ronald made a face.

"Yeah,_ The Godfather_, you haven't seen that?" Ronald shook his head no.

"Got a video store around here?" Harry asks; Ronald nodded and pointed his thumb towards the right, Harry looked and saw it.

"Okay, wait here."

Of course the kid didn't do that. Instead, he nonchalantly followed Harry inside the store.

Harry could tell that the two women behind the counter, had been talking about him, they guiltily moved apart when they saw him. He recognize the blonde on the right as Lavender Brown, they used to be classmates.

"What are you doing with the Mayor's son?" Lavender Brown said like he was a criminal or something.

"I'm helping him get abducted by aliens." Harry delivered with a straight face, as he strolls down the aisle and looked. He placed the DVD on the counter after.

"You want to rent that?"

"Affirmative."

"I'll need to see a credit card." Harry fished out one from his wallet. "This expired a month ago." Lavender seemed to take pleasure in informing him.

Harry took it back, and fished out another one.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Lavender eyed the kid with concern. "Where's your dad?"

"At the festival."

"He knows you're with him?" Lavender asked.

"He's not really with me," Harry inserted.

"But you said –,"

"That I was helping him get abducted by aliens. And you believed that?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. You have a nice night."

"You, too" Lavender said automatically, "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Harry said.

"Wow, they really _don't_ like you here." Ron noted once they were outside.

"Affirmative, can I trust you to take that DVD back on time?" Harry asks Ron.

"Affirmative."

Hell, the kid was starting to sound like his mini-me. Time to move on…

To James's Pub? Why not?

"See you around, kid." Ron nodded, not at all upset about his departure. That's the good thing about males, even this kid. They don't take something too seriously, like departures and leaving.

Not like females.

Thinking of females reminded him of that sexy librarian. Hell, he didn't even know her name, but he imagines her like some pin-up poster girl from _Penthouse_. What more could a guy ask for?

Spend some time between the sheets with her. Oh yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

Harry paused in front of the 'the three broomsticks.' The building hadn't changed much. It still looks like some pub from a western movie, cowboys and all that shit. No surprise there. He yanked the door open, and entered. The atmosphere inside is totally opposite from the outside. The smell of beer, fried onions and garlic, and sweat overwhelmed him. Or has it the memories?

After standing on the doorway for like three seconds, Harry found himself outside again, gasping for fresh air even if he rammed someone on the sidewalk.

He shot the guy an angry look, but the guy, probably years older than him just smirked.

"Hey, Harry, heard you are the new owner of this pub?"

"Do I know you?" He said, still the 'I'm-irritated-voice'.

"I'm Oliver Wood; you can call me Wood, or if you wanna be my mate, just call me Liver."

Harry just stared at him.

"Just kidding, Oliver would be fine, no one calls me Liver."

Harry started to move back to the direction of the Town Square, ditching the 'comedic' guy.

"Hey mate! Wait up; I have something to tell you!"

Harry turned his head back, impatiently.

"Since you're gonna be the new owner of the _broomsticks_, and I'm kind a broken at the moment, would you mind giving me a job? I can accept any kind. And I'm quite the handyman."

Harry inhaled and said, "You got a card?"

"I'm not hard to find, I'm always at your pub anyway."

No wonder he's broke. Just like Harry, but his are because of gambling and that Oliver guy is his alcoholism. Birds of the same feather… But Harry doubts if he'll flock with that Oliver guy, he seems kind a nuts.

* * *

Harry is glad that he decided to visit their so-called festival at the Town Square, because there, in the "Stump the Librarian Booth" is the sexy librarian, still wearing that scrumptious outfit.

A little chat would be nice. Because chat will lead to flirting, then flirting leads to, you know. He just has to make the right move.

* * *

Annoying notes from the nutty author herself: Hiya! What do you guys think? I just really have to put Oliver there as an alcoholic so when he's so drunk he might jump in bed with me! LOL! Just to share, my first crush in the series is Oliver Wood; remember that time when McGonagall excused him from Quirrell's office? AH GAWD, I dreamed to be his girlfriend! Omg, I'm like so young that time. :) Anyway, nuff about me, review please! Don't hate me because I'm ugly, please.

P.S.: THIS STORY IS NOT BETA'D


End file.
